Aftermath
by armsoftheocean
Summary: One-shot of Tally & David after Specials. Rated T.


**One shot. Smut, angst, romance, the cheesy stuff :) Probably won't continue, unless it's requested I do. If you've read my Katniss/Gale one-shots, that's basically what this would end up like :)**

**BTW: This is after Specials, when Tally and David just go off into the wild :)**

* * *

><p>The stretch of land before my eyes seemed to expand for hundreds of miles- which, it probably did, considering we were in the wild. I ripped a small patch of grass of the ground where we had made camp, and put it into my mouth, chewing. Because of the Special body I still had, my body could get nutrients from basically anything.<br>"Tally, you know you don't have to eat that," David said, making a face, and pulling out the water purifier and some SpagBol. I made a face back at him in return.  
>"I'd rather eat poo than Spagbol."<br>"Oh really?" he asked wickedly. I smiled slightly.  
>"You know what I mean."<br>"OK, well how about some…" he rummaged around inside his bag, producing a packet of SwedeBalls. I swallowed the grass I had shoved into my mouth, and eyed the packet.  
>"Oh- wait, you have your grass. Guess I'll just have both of them," he said mockingly, ripping open the SwedeBalls and dumping the content into the water purifier. Fine. Two could play at that game, I thought, smiling to myself, a glint of mischief in my eyes. I stretched out my arms, taking off my shirt, and throwing it at David, now clad only in my hiking shorts and thin tank top. He looked up, and raised an eyebrow. I gave him an innocent smile.<br>"What are you doing, Tal?" he asked, as I walked away from where we had set camp, and towards the river. I heard him get up and follow me, and I bit back a smile.

The river was calm, only about three meters across. I stuck a toe in, and shivered when the cold touch of the water ran up my body.  
>"Time to take a bath, David. You know what those are, right? Smokies weren't that uncivilized," I teased, pulling off my thin tank top, clad in only a bra and shorts. I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my shorts.<br>"Uh, yeah. Well, I'll leave you to it then," he said, slowly backing away, his tanned face turning red. He turned around quickly, and started walking at a steady pace. I grinned, and clenched my calves, getting ready to burst out into a sprint.

Before he could move away further than a few metres, I ran out in one short burst, closing the distance, and wrapped my arms around him, his back pressing into me. I leaned in a little, slightly resting my head against his back. I pulled him back towards the river, and kicked off my shoes.  
>"Tally… what are you doing?" He asked nervously, struggling to get out of my arms. I just tightened my grip- times like these I was grateful for my Special body, even though it made me a superhuman freak.<p>

"Come on, you haven't taken a bath either, have you? We can take one together!" I replied, a false tone of cheeriness in my voice.  
>"I know you're up to something," he said, relaxing against me. I turned him over, so he was facing me, and looked him in the eyes. His eyes drifted down towards my chest but he looked up right away, a smile appearing on his face.<br>"You should probably put on some clothes- just a suggestion," he said, his face slightly pink.  
>"Your face looks a bit red, getting hot?" I teased him. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, I pushed him into the river. I laughed loudly for a few seconds, until I realised he hadn't come up.<p>

My hands felt clammy and I stumbled towards the edge of the river, jumping into the water, my nerves protesting against the icy water numbing my body.

"David!" I shouted, wading to the centre of the small river. I took a deep breath, and went under, groping around. No. I came up for air and scanned my view desperately, my senses heightened by the rush of adrenaline.

I couldn't have. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around underneath my chest, grabbing me from behind. I turned my head to see David, his wet hair hanging in his eyes, and grinning widely.

"I thought you drowned!" I shrieked, splashing him with water.  
>"I could've drowned in a river that we can stand in?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.<br>"And I'd say it's payback, considering you've gotten my clothes soaked, don't you?" he added, pulling at his dark gray shirt which clung to his body. I shrugged.

"Not my fault- maybe you should've given me your SwedeBalls, and we wouldn't be having this issue," I replied. David moved a bit closer, wrapping an arm around my waist.  
>"Maybe I don't mind… this <em>issue,<em>" he said, his voice scratchy. He lowered his head to mine, his forehead resting against mine. Using his finger, he tilted my head up, and brought his mouth down against mine, and his grip on me tightened. My heart thrummed as I pulled him closer to me, and his body was surprisingly warm in the cold water.  
>"Tally?" He murmured against my lips.<br>"I think the SwedeBalls might be a bit overcooked" he finished. I laughed quietly, and held him tighter, pressing my lips against his once more.

* * *

><p><strong>If it's requested, I might continue, because I like writing one-shot fluffs :) Review please? (: Sorry it was so short... others might be longer- I just wanted to keep this short and simple :) And sorry if it's a bit OOC, idk. I thought it was OK though xD<strong>


End file.
